


Frustration

by DPMBMSRS91



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPMBMSRS91/pseuds/DPMBMSRS91
Summary: Sansa makes a serious mistake in her work due to her personal problems with her boyfriend.Petyr helps her get out her frustration.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.  
> I've been reading this ship of pxs for a couple of months and I've been encouraged to write.  
> I hope you like and I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, English is not my first language and I still do not master it enough.

Sansa was very angry with herself, due to a miscalculation, the entire monthly report that her boss had to present to the Lannisters was ruined and the meeting was only within an hour, there was no humanly possible way to do what. She could not fix it and she was terrified that her boss would fire her.

She really loved her job, had been working as a personal assistant for Lannister Corp.'s finance director Petyr Baelish for two years, never had  
she had a problem with her work during those two years and Petyr was good to her, but she had seen how she morally trashed a secretary because she forgot to send a report on time to Varys, the company's advertising director.

Do not is that Sansa was bad in her work, but for a couple of months she felt completely distracted, since she moved in with her boyfriend Harry, the relationship had changed drastically, where before Harry was attentive and always interested in what she did, now she only came home from work, asked for dinner and went to sleep with no interest in anything.

Not mentioning sex, the few times they reached intimacy, Harry finished and fell asleep in a moment, leaving Sansa frustrated to the point of going to the bathroom and ending up with his hand in instatic orgasms.

When returning from the meeting looking too rigid all over his body, Petyr called Sansa into his office in a rather annoyed tone, pulling her out of her thoughts of self-pity.

When Petyr entered, he looked at her with a fury he had never seen before. "There is no way to remedy this and I had no choice but to tell the Lannisters that I made a mistake in the report and that I will deliver later," he said walking slowly she was sitting up and entering her personal space, until Sansa shrank in her seat. "You're lucky they need me too much, otherwise you and I would be unemployed and believe me you do not want to be guilty of get out Miss Stark, "he said in a really dangerous tone and moved quickly to his seat on the other side of the desk and waited for an answer from her.

Sansa was frozen and so nervous about her sudden approach, her nostrils were flooded with her cologne mixed with the mint of her breath, when she was able to recover a little sanity, she was able to answer in a low voice. “I'm sorry, Mr. Baelish I promise that I will devote my full attention to the report and I will have it ready in a week "I look at her with scrutinizing eyes and said in a low but threatening voice "You have two days, Miss Stark, I do not care how many hours a day you take, If I do not have it on my desk in two days, do not bother going back to the office "she just nodded and left the office fast enough to start the job.

During that whole afternoon and the next one, he only devoted himself to correcting the report, without going out to lunch and leaving the office with all the lights off, being the only one in the building. When he looked at his phone, he noticed that it was 10:00 pm when she left, she was exhausted, but she knew that at this rate she could deliver the report the next day in the afternoon.

He returned to his house where Harry had not yet arrived, looked at his phone and saw a message from him that said he was stressed from work and that he would have a drink with his friends, that he would not wait until he was awake, he let out a sigh. Went to take a shower to lie down to rest.

In the morning she found him lying next to her, unconscious and stinking of alcohol, she got up, had a light breakfast, dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse of buttons, she applied a simple makeup and went to work leaving Harry still asleep.

It was already the afternoon of the second day and she only needed a little to finish, she had a coffee and continued until she saw the end of her work, made a last look to avoid a new error and felt secure and looked at her watch and now It was 8:00 p.m. the offices were empty but she was satisfied with the fact that she could leave work at Mr. Baelish's desk and go home with her stupid boyfriend but still keeping her job.

When she went to her boss's office, she noticed that her light was still on. He waited for his report, let out a content sigh and went to the door and called "Mr. Baelish, here is the corrected report, I checked it twice for  
avoid any mistakes" He did not respond, just looked at her and told her to sit down while reviewing the report.

"It is correct and all the figures are in order, thanks for the dedication Miss Stark, I hope this error it does not happen again "he looked at her and only noticed her slight nod and saw his face of nervousness and fear, that made him soften and in a more affectionate way he questioned her" What happened? What distracted you so much? She just looked at him moment and under the gaze "Personal questions sir, I moved with my boyfriend and the relationship is not good at all since then"

Petyr looked at her curiously, got up from his chair and approached her, leaned on the desk right in front of her and waited for him to look at him "Tell me"

In a matter of seconds, Sansa collapsed from his facade and told him everything, from the lack of interest to the problems with sex, to which Petyr listened intently, and when he told him about his frustrated masturbations, he became rigid and Sansa noticed how his eyes darkened little by little.

Suddenly, Petyr got up and started walking around his chair and looked at her in a way that made him feel very hot. "If you had told me before, I could have helped Sansa" Listen to his first name from his lips,  
He put his body on fire, had always felt some attraction to his boss, a mature man, rich and successful, with an excellent sense of style and a charming smile, who would reject it? But his mind traveled too fast,  
her help had nothing to do with the lust she was feeling at that moment, she thought. "You must have some kind of punishment to make sure you do not make this mistake again" He said to her ear right behind her "And if it is the sex  
the one that has you so frustrated ... well, we can fix both. "

Sansa was tremendously wet only with the tone of her voice in his ear, when she heard his words she was left in a mental fog so thick that the next thing she felt was that she was leaning against the desk, her skirt raised and Petyr was taking off his thong, it was so hot, when he suddenly felt a spanking on his right side, he screamed and soon he felt another one on his left side, one after the other until she was red, with tears stinging his eyes, but so wet that she did not care, she wanted more, she needed more.

"So beautiful, so perfect," I hear him say just as he felt his hardness slide along his soaked slit. Just a few seconds later he was inside her and he made her feel like never before, suddenly he grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, so that her back was against his chest, he took her by the neck with one hand and put the other in her blouse to knead her breasts, breaking a couple of buttons on the spot , in this angle hit a point inside her that was driving her crazy and with the pressure in her throat was approaching, but suddenly stopped it, she let out a growl of frustration, felt his smile next to her ear, felt that he licked her. "What do you want Sansa? If you do not ask, you will not have it" she was about to explode and as she could she articulated a coherent phrase "Fuck me and make her come as never before" he remained still and in a moment of certainty Sansa added " Please" smiling the he started with almost animal attacks and with only a few strokes he was in the limit "Come for my sweetling, come for me and say my name so you never forget it" she heard him and collapsed in the best orgasm of her life screaming her name with all his being "PEEETYYYR" just listen to her, she could not take it anymore, she left her, she pushed herself a couple of times more with her hand and she spilled on her ass like never before.

"Damn! that was amazing, Petyr, you're like a god." He moved from his position on her and with his characteristic smile approached her to give her a tender kiss, "Sweetling, you do wonders with my ego"

They both dressed and they prepared to leave, before Sansa left his office he called her "Sansa, every time you want to let off steam because of your stupid precocious boyfriend, you can trust your boss," he said with a wink as he fixed all the mess in his desk, Sansa smiled and returned "Of course, Mr. Baelish, although I hope it does not bother you, if I ask your help very constantly" Petyr smiled so much that showed his dimples "No sweetling, I will always be for you"


End file.
